Dois Destinos, Uma Vida
by Maylene Angel
Summary: A Vida de Mello e Near resumida a uma Fic. Sentimentos, impossibilidades e um vazio que nunca mais poderá ser preenchido. Desde o dia em que se conheceram até ao dia em que ambas as vidas foram separadas... !MxN! !OneShot!


**Título** – Dois Destinos, Uma Vida

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello x Near

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Mello x Near (como se eu escrevesse outra coisa). Shounen-Ai apenas, muito concentrado nos sentimentos do Near e do Mello.

Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo deste nível. Quando digo nível, refiro-me à estrutura, ao tamanho e maneira de escrever. Vão ver partes soltas, encaixadas em diversos lados mas que, na minha opinião, tornam a Fic ainda mais bonita. É drama (opa… com um música triste até faz doer o coração) e contém spoilers. Aliás, a Fic é toda spoilers! Retrata a vida toda de Mello e Near e os sentimentos entre ambos. Há quanto tempo eu queria escrever uma coisa assim e hoje chegou o dia.

Dedico esta Fic a quem já o tinha prometido. Meus Anjos da Guarda continuem aí a olhar por mim.

À Yukix e à Dead Lady. Adoro-vos às duas! O que seria de mim sem vocês… Talvez o mesmo no que o Near se transformou sem o Mello.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dois Destinos, Uma Vida**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die"_

Naquela sala escura, ele o esperava. A cada segundo consultava o seu relógio para saber quanto tempo faltava para ele aparecer, mas as horas passavam e não havia nenhum sinal de quem aguardava.

Montava peça a peça aquele estúpido puzzle que lhe tinham dado há minutos atrás. Todos os dias tinha sempre uns cinco quebra-cabeças novos para montar e mesmo assim sobrava-lhe muito tempo sem nada para fazer. Consultou de novo o relógio pendurado na parede e suspirou. Por certo, hoje também não seria o dia…

………

A porta do carro bateu e uma criança foi arrastada por uma mão forte e insensível, para dentro do enorme casarão. O portão, o jardim, a porta, um longo corredor e mais outro corredor, até entrar num gabinete cheio de livros, dossiers e folhas de papel espalhados por uma mesa. A cadeira girou e, do outro lado, o presidente da associação cumprimentou o rapaz loiro com um sorriso afável, mas que se percebia perfeitamente que o fazia para qualquer pessoa que entrasse ali.

- Bem-vindo Mihael ao orfanato. Esta agora será a tua futura casa…

- Chama-me de Mello… – rosnou a pequena criança entre dentes.

- Mello!? Também brincas com pseudónimos como o L e o Near?

- L… e Near!!?

Era visível uma expressão de espanto na face pálida do pequeno. Não sabia explicar mas… Que raio de nomes eram aqueles!

Uma conversa estúpida não ia adiantar nada. Ele não encontrava nenhuma ponta de interesse naquele homem à sua frente para perder um pouco do seu tempo. Virou as costas e dirigiu-se até à porta. Levou a mão à maçaneta mas estagnou ao sentir o seu estômago a andar às voltas.

- Quero chocolate!

- O Mihael gosta muito de chocolate. – disse a estranha pessoa que o arrastara até ali. – Talvez a melhor maneira para o entreter seja mesmo só essa.

- Entendo… – o presidente baixou o olhar sobre uma folha poisada na mesa à sua frente. – Então ele é mesmo um génio… tal como o L e o Near. Mas será tanto como eles?

- É claro que sou! E eu vou prová-lo…

Saiu pela porta, caminhou pelo corredor, virou à esquerda, depois à direita e, quando deu por si, estava perdido nos inúmeros quartos daquela mansão. Atraído por uma das portas mesmo à sua frente, caminhou até ela e entrou. Havia um rapaz de cabelos brancos, sentado no chão, com uma mão a enrolar o cabelo e a outra a montar a última peça de um puzzle muito… difícil?

- Hei… o que estás a fazer?

A criança olhou para o relógio que acaba de dar as cinco badaladas da tarde e encarou o novato, sem sorrir, sem mostrar qualquer admiração, surpresa ou qualquer outra expressão. Mas… havia um brilho nos seus olhos baços que lhe acabavam de revelar um quebra-cabeças que ele não conseguiria resolver facilmente.

- Estás atrasado. A pontualidade não é uma das tuas características, quantas mais te faltarão?

Mello aproximou-se da outra criança sentada no chão e, dando um pontapé no puzzle que ainda não fora totalmente montado, espalhou as peças por todo o pavimento. Near continuou a enrolar o seu cabelo calmamente sem sequer mostrar irritação.

- Tenho de voltar a montar tudo de novo. Ainda não tinha concluído o puzzle…

- Era só um insignificante puzzle! Vê se cresces e fazes qualquer coisa útil na vida!

O rapaz de cabelos brancos parou de enrolar o cabelo e fitou o loiro bem fixamente. Realmente, qualquer puzzle que ele fizera até aquele dia, por muito difícil que tenha sido, face ao indivíduo que tinha na frente, no preciso momento, era insignificante.

- Realmente não és lá muito inteligente.

O sangue fervilhou nas veias do loiro e, num impulso, ergueu o outro no ar, segurando-o pela camisa. Empurrou-o contra a parede e ficou a fitá-lo, enquanto o seu lábio tremia de raiva.

- O que queres insinuar?

Contudo, Near continuava a fitá-lo como se nada estivesse a acontecer, como se nem estivesse entre a espada e a parede.

- Verdadeiros mestres controlam as emoções, mas tu pareces não saber lidar com isso. Que grande problema… E pensar que serás tu o meu rival. Talvez tenha esperado demasiado de ti.

- Como te atreves…

Mello aproximou mais a sua face da sua vítima. Era a primeira vez que alguém o conseguia irritar tanto. Levantou o punho e prontificou-se para o espetar na cara do outro rapaz.

- Já agora gostaria de saber o teu nome.

- Mello. E lembra-te bem deste nome!

- Prazer. Sou o Near.

Instantaneamente, Mello baixou o braço e libertou a criança. Afastou-se uns centímetros e olhou-o com desdém. Então aquele era o famoso Near com o qual o tinham ousado comparar? Pregou outro pontapé na parede, quase acertando no joelho do rapaz e saiu pela porta fora sem se incomodar em olhar para trás ou evitar que a porta quase saísse das dobradiças.

Continuou a caminhar pelos corredores. Definitivamente estava perdido. Ia-se preparar para gritar, quando um rapaz passou por ele, enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo de forma esquisita e primitiva.

- És tu o novo órfão? Mello não é?

- Como sabes o meu nome? – espanto estava presente na face do loiro que olhava o rapaz mais velho com algum fascínio nos olhos.

- Aquelas letras pequeninas que escreveste num dos teus desenhos que vi, e que mais ninguém conseguiu entender.

Uma corzinha envolveu a face pálida e a cabeça de Mello inclinou-se para o chão.

- Nunca ninguém tinha descoberto o significado delas…

O outro rapaz voltou o olhar para o tecto e levou uma das mãos ao queixo, parecendo que estava a pensar imenso.

- Até nem era difícil de descobrir. Se é esse o nome que gostas é normal que o uses. Eu sou o L, bem-vindo Mello.

L? Então aquele era o outro rapaz que tinham mencionado… Mas era diferente de Near e muito mais velho que ambos. Desde aquele momento, Mello admirou e louvou L, assim como prometeu dar o melhor de si para vir, algum dia, a ser comparado àquele ilustre génio.

Olhou com inveja para o pedaço de bolo que L comia e voltou a cabeça para o chão de novo.

- Queres também? – perguntou L apontando para o seu bolo.

- Bolo não… Quero chocolate…

- Chocolate não costumo comer. Não é um doce que aprecie, então mais sobrará para ti. Vem que vou mostrar-te o caminho.

Mello seguiu L. Mello sempre teve uma admiração especial por aquele talento, sempre seguiu os seus passos, sempre esteve todos os momentos possíveis com ele e sempre o amou. Estudou com ele e com aquela peste dada pelo nome de Near, contra o qual só crescia ódio e cada vez mais ódio. A comparação que sempre faziam entre ambos e que ele odiava ainda mais. Tudo isto levou a uma alteração no comportamento de Mello. Ele começou a competir com o rapaz de cabelos brancos para mostrar a toda a gente e até a L que conseguia ser melhor que ele. Mello ambicionava ser escolhido por L para ser seu sucessor e, para ele, Near não era mais que uma criatura irritante e sem qualquer sentimento.

………

Dia após dia nada evoluía. Mello agredia paredes, arrancava a relva com os seus pontapés, partia loiças, e isto era quando não agredia nenhum dos outros órfãos. Near ficava a vê-lo pela janela com o olhar mais interessado e fascinado do que nunca. O seu habitual olhar de satisfação que apresentava sempre que estava à frente de um mistério difícil de compreender.

Quando eles se cruzavam no corredor, ou mesmo quando aguardavam na mesma sala por mais uma aula com o L, Mello não descansava de atingir Near com palavras. Tudo o que ele queria era tocar na barreira invisível que separava o débil rapaz do mundo físico. O loiro queria ser o primeiro a provocar qualquer alteração ou despertar qualquer sentimento naquele que tinha sido designado como seu rival.

Mas anos passaram e ele nunca o tinha conseguido. Nunca tinha tido a sua vitória de ver algo mais que indiferença na cara de Near. E agora, naquele quarto escuro, ele fitava através da janela como o seu rival fizera há muito.

Cansado de tanta monotonia, atirou com a cadeira ao chão e levantou-se. Guardou a arma no bolso, colocou o casaco de pêlos e saiu para a rua. Caminhou entre as ruas desertas e frias. Aquele olhar agora frio e cheio de solidão se manifestava. Porque se sentia assim? O seu olhar prendeu-se no céu e recordou…

………

Olhos opacos fitavam insistentemente o rapaz loiro que corria como um louco pelo jardim. Rebolava no chão, chutava a bola violentamente e gritava com qualquer pessoa que fosse contra à sua linha de pensamento. Como podia existir alguém assim, que lhe escapasse ao seu raciocínio e compreensão? Sentia-se feliz quando era alvo do olhar desprezante de Mello, pois sabia que era sinal que ele pensava nele e se preocupava.

Tentou afastar a sua atenção da janela, mas era escusado. Olhava para o interior e em segundos voltava-se de novo para o vidro. E pensava… seria a única maneira de compreender aquele travesso se entrasse no seu mundo? Não… Near apenas desejava sair lá para fora, e correr com o seu rival. Porque afinal… Mello era o único que falava com ele e não o tratava só como génio. Mello era o único que tentava quebrar a muralha que ele estabelecera entre si e o exterior.

Deu por si a pensar em como atrair a atenção do loiro mais uma vez. Talvez fazer mais um puzzle no meio do corredor o voltasse a irritar e a dar outro pontapé sobre as peças e pisá-las. Levantou-se e foi buscar o puzzle que fizera de manhã. Não era costume fazer duas vezes uma coisa que já resolvera mas o fim justificava o meio. Sentou-se mesmo de frente à porta e esperou até ouvir a voz que lhe acelerava o coração.

- Perdendo tempo de novo Near?

- Não o tempo que perdes quando estás a partir alguma coisa.

Peças foram espalhadas pelo chão mais uma vez. Após as pisar Mello foi até à cozinha buscar mais um chocolate. Near tinha ganho mais uma vitória.

………

Sentado no sofá da sala onde tinha a aula com L aguardava por este. Trincava uma tablete de chocolate enquanto, na sua opinião, perdia tempo a olhar para Near a tentar descobrir a maneira correcta de rodar o cubo. Comia o seu doce de forma ruidosa para ter a certeza que o rapaz estava consciente da sua presença. Mas toda a indiferença era insuportável, pois Near continuava entretido como se nada estivesse a passar.

- Nem L perde tempo com essas idiotices…

- L também não perde tempo a fazer desgraças e coisas estúpidas como tu.

Mello saltou para cima do Near. Olhou-o ameaçadoramente, mostrando-lhe os dentes. Aquela criança irritante conseguia extremar os nervos de tal forma que o obrigava a controlar-se de forma tão dolorosa.

Near era o único que não fugia quando ele se aproximava. Era o único que não o temia e que o olhava de tal forma, como se estivesse a exigir cada vez mais dele. Mello odiava tal olhar. Mello odiava toda aquela indiferença que a criança lhe dava, ao contrário de todas as outras. Mas mais que isso, Mello odiava-se a si próprio por não conseguir entrar no mundo de Near ou quebrar a barreira.

Tocou-lhe a face e ficou a olhar para os olhos do rapaz estendido no chão. Levantou o punho mas não o conseguiu descer. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, Near observava-o com curiosidade e sem qualquer receio. Há quanto tempo não encontrara uma pessoa assim, tão importante para si?

Levantou-se e voltou a pegar no seu chocolate. Sentou-se mais uma vez no sofá mas desta vez não levou o seu vício à boca, em vez disso, apertou com força a cruz que usava ao pescoço: "Near, um dia irás render-te a mim."

………

Ele montava o avião, quando a porta foi aberta com violência. Não se mexeu, pensando que se tratava de Mello mais uma vez, mas a voz que se fez ouvir estava longe de ser a de Mello. Uma inquietação foi desperta no seu coração. A voz de Mello nunca lhe provocara qualquer reacção destas. Voltou-se para trás nervoso e com as suas mãos a tremerem. Não podia… ser…

………

Ele acabava de bater num colega e ainda estava a massajar os seus pulsos magoados. Uma voz fria fez o seu corpo congelar. Sem coragem de se voltar para trás, apenas conseguiu abrir mais os olhos e tremer. Pensara que ia ser um sermão, mas talvez um sermão comparado àquilo seria preferível. Com medo, voltou-se finalmente e seguiu…

………

Eles encontraram-se à frente da porta do gabinete do director. Entreolharam-se e por momentos não viram mais que dor e desgosto na cara um do outro. Juntos abriram a porta e entraram. Eram os únicos que tinham sido chamados. Qual seria o motivo?

O director olhou-os friamente e, ao mesmo tempo, dolorosamente.

- Mello… Near… acabámos de receber a notícia… L está morto!

- O QUÊ? NÃO PODE SER!!!

Uma explosão de emoções brotou do espírito do loiro. Precipitou-se para a mesa e bateu com as mãos nesta.

- Não pode ser verdade!!!

Near olhava Mello sem nada pronunciar. Não manifestava o mais remoto sentimento mas, pela primeira vez, conseguia compreender o impulso do outro.

- Quem ele escolheu? Eu ou Near???

- Não escolheu. L morreu sem escolher o seu sucessor, por isso… pensei que vocês os dois pudessem cooperar um com o outro na captura de Kira.

- É claro.

Near voltou a enrolar os seus cabelos entre os dedos. Naquele momento só lhe apetecia saltar para o colo de Mello e chorar mas teve de se conter. Estava aflito mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Finalmente ia ter a oportunidade de compreender melhor o loiro. E trabalhar com ele, seria um pretexto para estar sempre ao seu lado e sentir-se acompanhado.

Mello olhou com desprezo para o rapaz ao seu lado. Desprezo era o que eles percebiam, mas dentro dele havia apenas desejo e desespero. Abanou a cabeça e afugentou a sua fúria.

- Não… Near deve suceder a L. Quem melhor que ele para herdar esse nome? Near é quem enquadra-se melhor no perfil de L e ele será o sucessor.

Near não acreditou no que ouviu. Depois de tudo, Mello estava a desistir. Desistia do seu objectivo de vida… Mas o que o Near não sabia era… Mello já se tinha apercebido há muito que nunca conseguiria ter o que ambicionava. Ele nunca teria Near para si…

- Eu sairei desta mansão. Traçarei o meu próprio caminho e trarei Kira ao mundo. Um dia hei-de merecer o nome de L e vou consegui-lo da minha própria maneira…

Virou as costas e saiu do gabinete. Caminhou até ao seu quarto, enfiou algumas roupas dentro de uma mala e saiu.

………

Chegou a porta da saída da casa e ficou surpreendido por ver Near a bloqueá-la. De pijama, Near o olhava com os olhos luzidios. Não segurava nenhum brinquedo nas mãos nem enrolava mais o cabelo.

- Sai da frente! Tu já ganhaste...

- Eu não ganhei nada. Tu apenas desististe. Porquê?

- Não tens nada haver com isso. Vai fazer um dos teus estúpidos jogos e deixa-me em paz.

Avançou e passou ao lado do rapaz. Nesse momento, Near apertou a mão com força e levou-a ao peito. Queria impedir aquela partida sem sentido mas não era capaz. Mello hesitou em alguns passos mas aquele era o único caminho a tomar. Se, nem que fosse uma vez, Near lhe pedisse para ficar… Mas o orgulho falava mais alto. Se ele não podia ter Near só para si, então também não queria sofrer a olhar todos os dias para ele.

Passou por Near ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima escorria do seu rosto. Voltou a levar a mão à cruz presa no fio que trazia sempre ao peito.

- Adeus… Near…

Saiu pela porta e nunca se voltou para trás. Era aquele o caminho que tinha de percorrer.

Near também não se voltou e conteve a lágrima que queria escorregar pelo seu rosto. Correu até ao quarto, fechou a porta e deitou-se na cama, continuando a não derramar alguma lágrima.

………

O barulho do tic tac do relógio o incomodava. Olhou de novo para as horas e suspirou. Cada vez era mais tarde e não havia nada que parasse o tempo ou o fizesse andar mais depressa. Quando tinha ganho esta mania? Near sempre olhara para o relógio antes de conhecer Mello e após se ter separado dele voltara ao mesmo vício. A única parte da sua vida em que não precisara de contar o tempo, fora quando estivera com o loiro no orfanato. Ele desejava que esse tempo nunca tivesse acabado, ou que pelo menos pudesse regressar. Daria tudo para o transformar em infinito. Apagar o ponteiro dos segundos, parar o dos minutos e obrigar o das horas a recuar. Todo o tempo fora dessa altura tinha sido passado numa enorme saudade e angústia. O tempo era o factor insuportável.

Cansou-se de rever as gravações sobre Kira. Pegou no comando e desligou as televisões. Poisou o comando e olhou, novamente, para o relógio pendurado na parede. Desistiu do puzzle espalhado pelo chão e abriu a porta da sala. Procurou, desesperadamente, por uma janela e, depois de a encontrar, deteve-se a olhar para o céu cinzento com um temporal quase a despertar. Pensou em Mello e recordou…

………

Tinham seguido caminhos muito diferentes desde a separação. Near crescera para substituir L e Mello fora obrigado a atravessar dificuldades e diversas formas de vida só para derrotar Kira primeiro que o seu rival. Mesmo sabendo que devia ir com calma, o seu impulso de ultrapassar Near em algo lhe trouxera a enorme cicatriz no rosto. Mas o que ele sempre quisera… fora ser reconhecido por quem mais odiava e… amava. O que não daria para ter ouvido uma vez só, palavras vindas da boca de Near: "Conseguiste superar-me Mello!". Até mesmo uma demonstração de sentimentos fosse suficiente para que a sua vida fizesse sentido.

Mas um dia… a hora chegou!

Near ia morrer. Ele iria triunfar e aí tudo terminaria. Ele seria o único que continuaria o trabalho do seu ídolo, mas… a razão da sua vida desapareceria.

Marcou o número e pediu para falar com Near. Contou-lhe o verdadeiro plano de Kira, afinal o rapaz era tão inocente para imaginar um plano tão diabólico daquele modo. Near nunca tinha visto o mundo tal como ele era.

- "Ele trocou os cadernos?"

Espanto foi audível pelo telefone, o que fez florescer um sorriso na boca do loiro. Tinha ganho finalmente, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

- Sim… Ele trocou os cadernos mas eu tenho um plano. Near…

- "Diz Mello."

- Esquece... – hesitou. – Apenas quero recordes… que foi graças a mim que apanhaste Kira.

- "O que queres dizer Mell…"

O telefone foi desligado e o loiro não escutou umas últimas palavras: "Superaste-me Mello!"

Pegou no seu casaco e saiu. Cruzou-se com Matt na entrada e não deixou de sorrir.

- Matt… vou agora de encontro à minha morte. Se me quiseres fazer companhia…

- É claro.

………

Near… eu nunca ganhei nada… porque… eu nunca te tive só para mim. Mas… hoje… darei a minha vida pela tua. Não permitirei que morras e não me importarei de morrer por ti. Sabes Near… afinal eu não te odeio! Eu nunca te odiei… durante este tempo todo… eu amei-te…

………

Ecrãs monitorizavam o sequestro de Takada. O rapaz de cabelos brancos tinha o seu olhar preso no carro que acabara de ser cercado e a pessoa do seu interior abatida. Sabia quem ele era mas não fazia nenhuma diferença. Afinal era apenas mais uma vítima do conflito que durava há anos.

- O que o parvo do Mello está a pensar fazer?

- Near…

O coração do rapaz de cabelos brancos parou durante segundos e o seu corpo gelou. Era tão habitual Lester entrar que Near apenas notava que ele estava presente quando lhe dirigia a palavra. Mas desta vez, a porta bateu de forma pesada e o coração do pequeno deu um pulo tão grande como se tivesse acabado de ter uma sensação arrasadora. O robot, que acabara de construir, caiu no chão e, saindo da cadeira e derrubando-a, correu pela sala até à porta onde Lester o observava.

- Temos de impedi-lo! Lester… temos de parar o Mello imediatamente! ELE VAI MORRER!!!

- Near…

- Leva-me até ele!

- Não posso Near… Acabei de receber a informação… – Lester colocou a sua mão sobre a cabeça do jovem que o fitava suplicante.

- Onde está o Mello? Leva-me até ele…

Os berros haviam ficado retidos na garganta mas a voz estava fraca e vacilante. Lester colocou as mãos sobre as costas do pequeno e o apertou contra si. Apesar de já não ser mais uma criança, Near continuava o mesmo que tinha sido há anos atrás.

- O camião despenhou-se contra a uma igreja e incendiou-se. Conseguimos resgatar um dos corpos mas… – Lester abriu a sua mão e exibiu um fio de prata com uma cruz. – Isto estava no corpo… de Mello mas… ele está morto.

Dor, tristeza, solidão e desespero eterno percorreram a alma da criança. Olhou com pânico para aquela cruz. Tinha medo que isto fosse realidade e não um sonho.

Tinha vontade de agarrar-se com mais força àquele homem para se sentir protegido e poder derramar todas as lágrimas que há muito continha. Mas mesmo agora essa força para admitir o que sentia lhe escapava. Libertou-se e dirigiu o seu olhar para o relógio. Marcava as mesmas horas que há minutos atrás. Também ele havia parado de contar o tempo. Já não era necessário calcular o tempo que nunca mais voltaria atrás. Tudo na vida de Near parara naquele momento. Mello nunca mais regressaria…

- Ele nunca perderia o controlo do camião e iria contra o que quer que fosse.

- Near, mas então como ele morreu?

- O nome dele foi escrito no Death Note.

- Não pode! Eles não conheciam o seu resto…

- Kira sabia o seu nome e, possivelmente, disse-o àquela mulher que transportava consigo um bocado do caderno. Ela viu o rosto de Mello e só precisou escrever o nome dele.

O homem estendeu-lhe a cruz. Near agarrou nela e apertou com força entre as mãos. Um rapaz tão invencível e sem emoções, agora manifestava ter algo de humano dentro dele. Nunca dera valor algum a Mello até realmente o saber perdido. Só se dá valor a algo quando, realmente, o perdemos.

- E o incêndio?

- Kira tratou disso. Obrigou-a a cometer suicídio e queimar todas as provas do crime. – Near aproximou-se da sua cadeira e voltou a sentar. Levou a mão ao cabelo e recomeçou a enrolá-lo. – "Foste um estúpido Mello! Porque deste o teu rosto se ele era o único que te mantinha a salvo?" – o seu pensamento dedutivo começava a bloquear, enquanto só a face do loiro lhe vinha à memória.

- De qualquer maneira, mandarei fazer uma autópsia. Mais tarde virei dar o resultado e, caso ele tenha sido morto por ataque cardíaco, então tudo estará correcto.

Lester saiu e fechou a porta. Near parou de mexer no cabelo e como as mãos apertou os joelhos contra o peito.

- Porquê Mello? Porquê tinhas de me deixar?

Deu um pontapé na torre que montara momentos atrás antes do robot, fazendo-a ruir.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e gritou. Nunca tinha gritado. Tinha sempre controlado as suas emoções e agido como um icebergue, mas a dor que o desorientou foi tão grande, que gritar foi a única solução para o seu coração não colapsar naquele mesmo instante.

- NÃO!!! MELLO!!!

Olhou para uma das mesas com pedaços falsificados do Death Note. Páginas com muitos nomes escritos, marcados por mãos habilidosas na arte de caligrafia e com tinta assente sobre simples folhas de papel sem qualquer poder demoníaco. Sem a ajuda de Mello, ele tinha morrido. Se Mello nunca o avisasse daquilo… Levantou-se e agarrou uma das armas em cima da mesa. Era tão parecida com a que Mello usava sempre. Apertou-a contra o queixo e fechou os olhos.

Não conseguia viver sem Mello e… Tinham acabado de lhe tirar o único motivo da razão para viver.

Um rapaz tão genial como ele, não conseguia sentir satisfação numa vida sem que esta lhe apresentasse desafios. Não havia jogos, desafios, puzzles, mistérios, quebra-cabeças, aliás… nada que lhe escapasse às suas supremas capacidades de resolução. Até Kira ele tinha conseguido apanhar, e agora só faltava desmascará-lo. Porém… Mello ele nunca tinha conseguido compreender… Aquele rapaz cheio de impulsos, que gritava por tudo e por nada, que não controlava emoções, que estava sempre a tentar chamar a atenção de todos… que mantinha a sua boca ocupada sempre com um chocolate. Que o olhava com desprezo e dizia odiá-lo mais que tudo no mundo. Aquela cruz que transportava ao seu peito e a apertava entre as mãos em momentos de desespero. Nem mesmo isso compreendia. Afinal… Mello não acreditava em nenhum entidade divina, ele apenas acreditava em si próprio e nas suas capacidades.

Eles eram iguais! Mello sempre com o seu chocolate e Near com os seus puzzles. Chegavam sempre às mesmas conclusões e apenas variava a rapidez de cada um. Algumas vezes era Near o primeiro a encontrar a resposta, outras era Mello que precipitava-se e acertava. Mas ambos tinham maneiras diferentes de olhar o mundo. Eram os sentimentos que guiavam Mello, apesar de às vezes ele não os controlar tão bem como L controlava. Aquele sorriso, aquela satisfação perante um verdadeiro desafio que L sempre sentia, tinham sido herdados por Mello. A Near só restava o icebergue que o mantinha imune de qualquer emoção, que lhe dava aquela indiferença perante o mundo e que não lhe permitia saborear o mais pequeno fôlego de vida.

Sentiu a arma a ferir-lhe a pele mas não afrouxou. Queira ir ter com Mello. Queria dizer-lhe palavras que nunca dissera.

Lentamente, puxou o gatilho até sentir alguma pressão. Só um pouco mais de força e…

Mello arriscara a sua vida para que ele vivesse. Mello dera-lhe a maior oportunidade para apanhar Kira e ele a iria desperdiçar… Se Near morresse agora, a vida de Mello tinha sido em vão.

Afastou a arma do seu corpo e voltou a poisá-la na mesa. Chegara a altura certa para ir ao encontro de Kira e o fazer pagar por todos os crimes cometidos, fazê-lo pagar pela morte de L e de… Mello. Por Mello, ele iria acabar com Kira, ia dedicar a vitória àqueles que mais amara. Não ia deitar fora a vida que o loiro quisera que ele aproveitasse…

Pegou no telefone e marcou um número.

- "Estou?"

- L… daqui é Near. Sei que esta não é a melhor altura mas… mantém-se o dia e a hora? Qualquer condição em concordarei com ela.

- "Está tudo bem. Até depois de amanhã…" – do outro lado Kira esboçou um sorriso traiçoeiro e pensou: "O dia e a hora mantém-se, então Near não estava a cooperar com Mello."

Caiu de joelhos no chão, sem forças para olhar o relógio parado. Seria agora ou nunca…

………

O céu continuava cinzento. A tempestade parecia estar cada vez mais eminente. Ela vinha molhar a terra que em breve engoliria a razão da vida de Near. Que lhe levava aquele mistério que ele nunca tinha conseguido desvendar… que lhe tirava a única coisa que o tornava um rapaz igual a todos os outros – o que o tornava humano, a única coisa que estava sempre a errar. Prever Mello era, completamente, impossível.

Os seus olhos baços focavam o céu, já cansados de tanto chorar. As lágrimas haviam secado e transformando-se em sal ainda por retirar da sua pele.

No parapeito montava uma torre de cubos. Seriam apenas alguns minutos antes de ir ao encontro de Kira. Era este o dia escolhido para ele ter a sua vingança. A porta abriu-se e Lester voltou a entrar. Não! Near parou de tentar empilhar mais cubos na torre. De olhos abertos e sem se voltar para trás, escutou atentamente o que lhe disseram.

- Near… já tenho o resultado da autópsia e… tinhas razão. Mello morreu de ataque cardíaco. Então as suspeitas confirmam-se.

- Enterrem o Mello ao lado da sepultura de L. Quero na lápide bem visível o nome dele e coloquem junto ao corpo alguns chocolates. Gravem a placa de L e a minha também.

- Near!?

- Se algo me acontecer hoje, quero ser enterrado ao lado deles os dois.

- É claro. Darei já as ordens.

Sem desviar o olhar das nuvens escuras que envolviam a atmosfera, Near enrolou o cabelo mais uma vez. Aguardou os últimos minutos antes de se enfiar dentro do carro e seguir para o local combinado.

………

Exaltação de Mello

Um sorriso corta a minha face monstruosa. É incrível como ainda não me tinha esquecido de como se sorri. Pouco recordo de sorrisos vindos de mim, excepto quando te desafiava Near. Durante aqueles segundos que eu julgava te ter superado e gabava-me para, nos minutos seguintes, sentir-me desprezado e ultrapassado. Para onde foram esses sorrisos? Acho que morreram com a nossa separação…

A tua vida dependeu de mim. Tu viveste porque eu te dei essa oportunidade, senão eras tu que estarias morto. Tu terias morrido sem mim… Pelo menos… uma única vez na vida, eu estive certo. Nunca estive certo quando me imaginava melhor que tu, nunca estive certo quando afirmava que te odiava, nunca estive certo quando te abandonei e competi contigo. A minha vida foi feita de incertezas… Mas hoje tive a prova que, pelo menos, uma única vez na vida, eu estive certo e tu não. A tua lógica e antecipação falharam e erraste completamente. Tu nunca imaginaste que isto poderia vir a acontecer. Porquê? Porque eu vi mais do mundo que tu, porque eu caminhei sozinho entre essas ruas cheias de marginalidade, enquanto ficas protegido em casa a jogar esses jogos aborrecedores. Eu vi crimes, vi maldade, vi tristeza e vi a dor de uma vida desperdiçada sem uma única exaltação de uma acção que nos conduzisse à imortalidade.

Como é que essa tua inteligência, comparável ao grande L, fracassou? Tu nunca imaginaste que eles iriam trocar os cadernos?

Pelo menos, uma única vez na vida, eu superei-te Near. Fui melhor… Foi pena ter sido durante poucos minutos. Mas mesmo na hora da minha morte, meu pensamento voou sobre ti. Senti-me realizado e completo. Juntos, igualámos o L. Juntos, tu precisaste de mim. Juntos… derrotámos Kira.

Mas agora sinto tudo a terminar… O último bater do meu coração… o ultimo sopro da minha vida… Este último segundo… eu dedico-te a ti… Nesta minha última inspiração… eu penso em ti.

Fim da Exaltação

………

- Onde está ela?

A porta tinha sido aberta com uma enorme violência. Mesmo sem se voltar para trás, ele sabia que tal força pertencia a uma só pessoa. Armas foram dirigidas à figura que acabar de entrar naquela sala onde Near sempre estudava todas as probabilidades de L ser Kira.

- Baixem as armas…

Nem uma única parte do seu corpo tremera apesar de saber que estava com uma arma apontada à sua cabeça.

- Near, vamos acabar aqui já com o Mello…

- Eu dixe para o deixarem! – a voz de Near soou mais alto e decidida. – Bem-vindo Mello.

- Larga a tua arma! – Lester recusava-se a baixar a sua arma ao ver Near a ser ameaçado.

- Baixem todos as armas e não só o Mello. Se Mello quiser continuar com a sua arma apontada a minha cabeça é com ele, mas vocês vão baixá-las imediatamente.

- Mas…

- Não me obriguem a repetir. Mello foi o único que teve o caderno em mãos e chegou a ficar quase frente a frente com Kira. Apontar-lhe uma arma é, no mínimo, ingrato.

- Só gentileza Near, mas é isso mesmo que queres.

- Sim. Mas nunca pensei que chegasses a este ponto. Esses teus impulsos irão acabar contigo. Mas mesmo assim. Tenho de agradecer a tua ajuda.

Mello aproximou-se num salto e encostou a arma à cabeça de Near, quase o atirando para o chão.

- Near… não serei um dos teus quebra-cabeças para perderes o teu tempo a brincar comigo.

Lester voltou a elevar a sua arma e apontou-a à cabeça do loiro.

- Não me faças repetir, de novo. Baixa a arma Lester. Se o Mello quiser disparar então que o faça.

Near ouviu o gatilho a ser puxado e, durante um momento, acreditou mesmo que fosse morrer ali nas mãos do seu puzzle por decifrar. Não se mexera e nem sequer olhara para Mello. Mas tinha uma curiosidade e medo simultâneo de ver como ficara o seu rosto após a explosão.

- Porém Mello… se me matares aqui, eu não poderei ordenar que não disparem em ti e tu morrerás comigo. A nossa missão não fará mais sentido e nunca vingaremos L.

A arma foi afastada da sua cabeça e colocada no cinto das calças do loiro.

- Tens razão. Apenas vim buscar a minha foto.

- Sim.

Near retirou um quadrado de papel do seu bolso e estendeu-o ao seu rival. Nesse papel estava a imagem de Mello ainda quando andara no orfanato.

- Só tenho esta foto, não fiz nenhuma cópia dela, nem mais ninguém a viu. Ela não foi apanhada pelas cameras daqui.

Mello agarrou a sua própria foto e voltou-a. Nas suas traseiras estava escrito "Querido Mello" pelas mãos de Near. Aquela era a sua letra desalinhada e forçada.

- "Então já estavas a pensar devolveres-me a foto…" – pensou para si enquanto fitava aquela letra tão descuidada, mas assim era a maneira de escrever do rapaz. Voltou as costas e caminhou até à porta por onde entrara.

- Near…

- Mello…

- Qual de nós…

- …irá apanhar Kira em primeiro lugar?

O loiro tirou do bolso uma tablete de chocolate, abriu-a e levou à boca.

- Eu vou-te esperar do outro lado da linha da meta.

Saiu, enquanto voltava a colocar a sua mão sobre o fio ao pescoço. Aquela era a última vez que olhara para Near e nem conseguira ver o seu rosto.

A criança sentada no chão fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los na direcção das televisões que monitorizavam quem entrava e saia daquele lugar. Não tinha olhado para a face de Mello, mas queria mesmo vê-lo, nem que fosse uma última vez. Viu a passar pelos corredores, mas os seus cabelos estavam ocultos pelo capuz do casaco e foi impossível ver o seu rosto. Desinteressou-se pelo passatempo que fazia antes da súbita aparição para se concentrar nas imagens que lhe eram devolvidas pelas cameras. Ele não tinha conseguido ver Mello mas olhava-as como se sentisse inveja delas. Pois elas tinham filmado e gravado na suas lentes a imagem que, talvez, ele não viesse mais a ver.

………

Percorreu o corredor sombrio, enquanto sentia os seus joelhos a vacilarem. Uma porta abriu-se para um recinto escuro e fúnebre. Algumas velas ardiam, juntas de um caixão, dentro do qual repousava um corpo. Near aproximou-se e inclinou a cabeça. Não tinha qualquer crença, e a religião para ele era apenas uma desculpa que humanos usavam para encobrirem os seus medos e acções. Era uma maneira de explicarem o que não conseguiam explicar com a razão. Mas Near ultrapassara esse limite da racionalidade. Ele não precisava de uma coisa que apenas enterrava mais a vida humana. Deus não existia e não passava de uma invenção que conduzia a raça humana à sua própria destruição.

Mas Mello ainda tinha fé em algo desconhecido. Ele transportara consigo sempre a mesma cruz que agora o rapaz retinha nas mãos e depositava nela todo o seu sofrimento e esperança… todas as memórias que sobravam. Mas Mello nunca acreditara em Deus… pelo menos era nisto que Near pensava. Nunca o ouvira a dizer uma única oração nem a apelar por mais nada que não fosse a sua existência e as suas capacidades. Mello sempre usara a sua vontade de viver e a sua adrenalina e actividade para justificar qualquer acção. Era um impulsivo, que nunca pensara antes de agir.

Lágrimas para quê? Afinal aquele destino era completamente previsível. Near já sabia que só podia acabar assim mas… aquela réstia de esperança que lhe dizia que no final ficariam juntos, que trabalhariam juntos, que… nunca se separariam.

Gotas de água salgada escorreram pela sua pálida face, sem cor, sem aspecto de um rapaz saudável e avivado. Recordação de um passado, que não voltaria nunca mais. O que perdera e não podia recuperar, ou melhor… aquilo que lhe fora arrancado a toda a custa.

- És um estúpido Mello… Tinhas de acabar assim! Não sabias esforçar-te um pouco mais para teres outro fim…

Suas mãos depositaram um caderno negro dentro do caixão. Encaixou-o entre as mãos do corpo moribundo, gelado, branco mas bem conservado. Tinham feito um óptimo trabalho em cuidarem das marcas das zonas queimadas. Todo o corpo parecia intacto e cuidado, excepto aquela face com a cicatriz que não sairia nunca mais. Aqueles olhos fechados com um tormento e também com um sabor a vitória. Afinal… Mello fora melhor que Near em alguma coisa!

Era a primeira vez que via aquela face marcada com estupidez, num acto de loucura, mas o olhar de Near saltava muito além da cicatriz. O olhar de Near caía sobre quem Mello tinha sido em vida, um ser… que nunca antes havia existido e que jamais viria a existir outro igual.

Inclinou a sua cabeça e selou os lábios do falecido com um último beijo. Apertou com mais força aquela cruz contra o seu peito e fechou a tampa do caixão.

- Aqui entrego-te o Death Note que tiveste, em tempos, nas mãos. Mandarei colocar o outro na campa de L. Este em dedico-te e que contigo acabe todos os desafios que alguma vez fizemos. Toda a rivalidade que apenas nos arrastou para a ruína e solidão. Aqui, diante de ti e do Death Note, Mello… vejo-te não como um rival mas como a pessoa que eu mais amava e admirava. Foste tu o único desafio que nunca consegui resolver. Nunca consegui explicar com a minha razão os teus impulsos, as tuas emoções, o teu "eu" completamente… Apenas tu escapaste aos meus padrões de previsão.

A única certeza de Near é que Mello iria sempre agir de alguma forma, mas essa forma estava enterrada numa impressibilidade imensa. Ele podia resolver qualquer caso, mas encontrar respostas para a existência do rapaz que agora dormia eternamente na sua frente, para esse não podia encontrar uma razão pois ela não existia.

- Espero vir a encontrar-te mais tarde. Espero ir para o mesmo lugar onde repousas, nem que seja o inferno. E no dia em que eu conseguir achar a resposta sobre ti que sempre procurei… sim… nesse dia… eu terei ultrapassado L.

A chave rodou na fechadura ruidosamente.

………

Tu choraste…

Eu chorei sim… Mello.

Durante estes anos, nós os dois chorámos silenciosamente nos nossos interiores.

Terra sobre terra, sobre madeira e sobre sofrimento.

Eu daqui de cima vejo as tuas lágrimas mesmo sem descerem pela tua face…

Eu choro sem conseguir derramar qualquer lágrima. Eu sinto a tua falta… Mello.

Agora entendo o teu sofrimento e os sentimentos que nutrias por mim. Porque nunca me disseste nada? Se tivesses dito uma só palavra, ou mostrado uma acção sequer eu teria ido em frente…

Mello… consegues saber o que sinto? Se eu tivesse feito algo por ti, talvez nunca tivesses acabado assim…

Últimos grãos de areia tocavam na terra que já ocultava o caixão. A cruz de Mello permanecia em suas mãos como uma última recordação do passado. Near apertava-a bem forte contra o peito. Pensava em como ir ter com ele o quanto antes. A única maneira de conseguir resolver o seu enigma era voltar a estar com o Mello uma vez mais.

Quero ir ter contigo… Mello.

Eu sei que queres mas…

Se eu for…

Se tu vieres…

Não haverá mais ninguém que te recorde.

Ninguém mais lembrará que existi.

Então eu devo continuar…

Tu deves continuar… Near.

Como uma recordação da tua memória viva Mello.

Eu estarei vivo dentro de ti.

Eu testemunharei todos os anos que me restarem, para que o mundo não se esqueça que viveste.

Tu sempre me recordarás.

- Adeus Mello…

Near agarrou num bocado de terra e atirou-a para cima do solo que cobria a sepultura. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela cara e deixou-se abater sobre o chão. Olhou para o lado e viu a tumba de L com a placa já gravada. A próxima a ser escavada seria aquela para que ele colocasse no seu interior o outro Death Note.

- Este não será o adeus… Near. Eu aqui te irei esperar…

Levantou-se e caminhou solitário pelo cemitério. Aquele barulho de chocolate a ser trincado, que nunca mais ouviria. Aquela voz insolente e irritante que nunca mais gritaria. Aquelas mãos fortes e dominadores que nunca mais o agarrariam. Aquele ódio que não nutriria por mais ninguém. Aquele mistério que nunca mais seria resolvido.

………

Near regressou àquela sepultura meses depois. Na mão trazia a cabeça arrancada do corpo de Kira. Atirou-a para o espaço entre as campas de L e Mello. Ajoelhou-se e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, rezou.

Junto da campa de Mello estava uma placa a dizer que aquele espaço estava reservado. Uma lápide mostrava já um nome, enquanto brilhava ao sol. "Aqui irá jazer Near – Nate River".

Após concluída a oração, ele ergueu-se e virou a cara para o sol. Iria continuar a trabalhar com o nome de L. Iria voltar a dar vida a tudo o que tinha existido antes de Kira ter aparecido, mas nunca conseguiria dar vida a Lawliet e a Mihael. Enrolou o cabelo como sempre fazia e caminhou pelo caminho calcado por mármore. Uma lágrima cruzou o seu rosto. Não seria a primeira mas também não seria a última. E Near caminhou para a solidão do futuro que lhe estava reservado por bons anos. Uma vida sem Mello… Quando o seu corpo poderia tocar naquele solo, já L e Mello se haveriam convertido em pó e só restaria ele, mas não para toda a eternidade…

**Fim**


End file.
